My Prince
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine and Kurt meet at a park when they are 6 years old. What happens when Blaine asks Kurt if Princes in the Disney movies could marry other princes? Kid!Klaine Klaine Fluff! One-shot!


A/N: So….. I hope you all benefit from my Insomnia! ((:

Blaine walked away from his Dad and to the playground with a bunch of the other kids. He played with some of the girls and some of the boys, and he was happy. His happiness, however, faded when he saw a boy on the bench at the edge of the park by himself. Blaine hopped off the jungle gym and straightened his bowtie.

"Hi." He said softly. The mysterious brunette boy looked up at Blaine, but quickly turned away. Blaine was quick to notice that the other boy had tears in his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. It'll be okay." Blaine said. He crawled on the bench next to the other little boy. The other little boy sniffled, but did not look at Blaine.

"My name is Blaine. I think you're not talking to me because my mommy always says never to talk to strangers, and that's probably what your mommy or daddy says too. But now that you know my name, I'm not a stranger anymore. So it's okay to talk to me. I promise I won't bribe you with candy and put you in a van or anything." Blaine told the boy. The crying boy let out a small giggle and turned to Blaine.

"My name is Kurt. And obviously, you didn't listen to your mommy, because you just talked to a stranger." Kurt said. Blaine smiled at the boy

"But you were crying. I couldn't leave you by yourself." Blaine said. There was a silence between the two boys before Blaine spoke again

"Why are you crying, Kurt?"

"None of the other boys will let me play with them." He said softly. Blaine felt anger brew in his heart. Why wouldn't anyone let this beautiful boy next to him play?

"That's not very nice! Why won't they let you?" Blaine asked

"The other boys say I look too much like a girl. They think that I'll give them cooties. But I don't have cooties or anything, I swear! And I tried to tell them that, but they wouldn't listen."

Blaine stared at the boy in horror. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. He felt horrible.

"Well I think they're lying. I think you're the most beautiful boy I've ever seen." Blaine said. Kurt blushed at his comments and let a small smile form on his lips.

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine scooted off of the bench and turned back to Kurt.

"Well, are you coming?" He asked

"What?"

"Are you coming to the jungle gym with me? I can see there are two swings open!" Blaine pointed. Kurt smiled and nodded, before he slid off the bench and joined Blaine on the swings.

~oOo~

Every week, the two little boys would meet on the park bench and go to the two abandoned swings nobody used. They told each other everything and anything when they met at the park. They were friends. One day on the bench, however, all of that changed.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he approached the bench. Kurt turned his head and smiled

"Hi Blaine!"

"Kurt I have to talk to you." Blaine said. Kurt's smile faded as Blaine crawled up on the bench and next to Kurt.

"What's wrong?"

"You know how in Cinderella, Cinderella likes the prince and they get married?"

"Yes?"

"And you know how Snow White marries the prince and Aurora marries the prince cause they love each other?" He continued. Kurt nodded

"What happens if the Prince wanted to marry another prince instead of the princess?" Blaine asked. Kurt remained silent, though he stared at Blaine.

"Well, I don't know. If they fall in love, they should get married, right?" Kurt asked

"Well, yeah, but isn't the Prince and the Princess supposed to get married?" Blaine asked. Kurt furrowed his eyebrow.

"I think if they fell in love, they should be able to get married. Why?" Kurt asked. Blaine paused in silence before he told Kurt the secret he had never told anyone before

"Because I want to marry the Prince, not the Princess." Blaine whispered. Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"I'm not the only one." Kurt said

"What?"

"I want to marry the prince too." Kurt said. Blaine smiled at Kurt

"Really?"

"Yeah." There was a small pause between the two boys

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"What if someday, you were my Prince?" Blaine asked. Kurt turned and smiled at the other boy.

"I would like that. We'd get married, and we could be Princes together." Kurt smiled

"So someday, would you like to be my prince?" Blaine asked

"I would love to be your Prince, Blaine."

Blaine smiled and this time, he walked with Kurt over to the swings, their hands interlocked.

~oOo~

The following week, Blaine sat on the bench and waited for Kurt to arrive at the park. It was only a few minutes wait, but to Blaine, it felt like an eternity. Blaine had a surprise for Kurt.

"Hi Blaine!" Kurt yelled across the park. He ran over to Blaine who sat on the bench and smiled.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine yelled. An out of breath Kurt smiled and sat on the bench next to Kurt.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I made you a present." Blaine said. Kurt smiled and gasped when Blaine pulled out a bracelet from his pocket. It was made of different colored beads that bracketed letter beads that said "My Prince" on it. Kurt smiled.

"Blaine! It's so pretty! I love it!" Kurt said. He reached for the bracelet, but Blaine pulled his hand away.

"You can only have it if you promise me you'll be my Prince forever." Blaine said.

"I promise!" Kurt answered. Blaine smiled and handed the bracelet to Kurt.

"It's really big on me." Kurt said as he slid the bracelet on to his tiny wrist

"I'm sorry, I had to fit all the beads on there." Blaine explained. Kurt smiled.

"The best part is, is that I made one for me too!" Blaine said. He held up his wrist to see an equally large bracelet with the message "Your Prince" on it.

"So we'll always know we are each other's princes." Blaine said.

"I love you, my Prince." Kurt said. He pressed a small kiss on Blaine's cheek and both younger boys blushed.

The next week, Kurt waited patiently on the bench for his prince to come. For some reason, Blaine didn't show up, however. Kurt figured he was sick. But each week, Kurt would wait on the bench, for his Prince charming. But Prince Charming never came. Each week, Kurt would keep his hopes up that Blaine would come by the park, but he never did. After about two months of waiting for Blaine, he stopped going to the park. It hurt Kurt that he never got to say goodbye to his Prince Charming. In memory of Blaine, Kurt wore the bracelet on his right wrist every day, all day. He never took it off.

~oOo~

**(Approx. Ten Years Later.)**

Kurt straightened out the new Blazer that he wore and walked down a large marble staircase. He hated the blazer, and the cheap polyester it was made out of. He wandered throughout his new school in attempt to find his dorm room. Finally, he stopped someone in the hallway.

"Hey, excuse me, but I'm new here and I don't know how to get to my dorm." Kurt said. He handed the man with his papers.

"Oh hey! You're my new roommate! How funny we meet by this! My name's Nick." The man said. Kurt shook his hand.

"I'm Kurt."

"I'm not really doing anything, so I take you up to our room." Nick said.

Kurt followed Nick back up the marble staircase and into a dorm hall. He led him down a narrow hallway and into the room

"Well, here we are. This is our dorm room. It's pretty sweet." Nick said

Kurt dropped his bags on his bed and sighed.

"Stressed?" Nick asked

"You could say that."

"Well, I know a way we could fix that. I'll introduce you to my friends, the Warblers. We're a show choir." Nick said. Kurt raised an eyebrow

"Show choir?"

"Yeah, we're pretty good."

"I was in show choir at my old school." Kurt confessed.

"Well, you should join! I'm sure you'll get in. Come on!" Nick said excitedly. Kurt followed Nick out of the dorm and back downstairs. They entered a common room where a bunch of Blazer wearing men were sitting

"Hey guys, this is Kurt, my new roommate! He was in show choir at his old school. He could probably join the Warblers!" Nick said. All of the guys turned and smiled and Kurt and Nick.

"Hi everyone." Kurt said shyly. Kurt walked all around the room to introduce himself to all of the boys. He finally got to the last one.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." Blaine said shyly.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt held his right hand out to shake with Blaine. When Blaine took his hand, the blazer sleeve on Kurt's arm slightly rode up and revealed a colorful, childish, beaded bracelet on Blaine's hand. Blaine froze mid hand shake.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. Blaine was silent. He let go of Kurt's hand and rolled up the sleeve on his left wrist, to reveal an almost identical colorful, childish, and beaded bracelet that read "Your Prince." Kurt gasped.

"Blaine. You're Blaine. From the park bench. The one I waited for two months to see, but never came. The Blaine I said would be my prince forever. The Blaine I never got to say goodbye to." Kurt said. Tears welded up in his eyes

"The Blaine's you'll never have to say goodbye to." Blaine said

"Why'd you leave?" Kurt asked.

"Because My Prince gave me the courage to tell my dad I wanted to marry another Prince. I didn't leave. I wasn't allowed to go."

Both boys were in silent tears in shock.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still my Prince forever?" Blaine asked. Kurt smiled, his eyes glossy from tears yet to be shed.

"As long as you're mine."


End file.
